


Payton hates River

by ShippingThemAll



Category: The Politician (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll
Summary: The ways Payton Hobart hates River Barkley.





	1. Chapter 1

Payton hates how River just makes him _feel_. Payton doesn't do feelings, it has been that way since he was a kid, but with River he feels everything and he hates it.


	2. Chapter 2

Payton hates the way River kisses him, as if he could break with his touch. And maybe, Payton thinks, he could, and that's the magic of it. 


End file.
